towerofdruagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu), also known as Gil, is the original main character from the Babylonian Castle Saga. He is patterned after the Gilgamesh of Sumerian legend. Story Background Prince Gilgamesh is the son of Marduk, the king of Babylim, and he lived in peace with his friend Ki with the divine protection of the Blue Crystal Rod until the Sumer Empire invaded the kingdom. His father died in the invasion, and Gil was enslaved and forced to work in the construction of a large tower to the Sumerians obtain the Blue Crystal Rod. Later, the demon Druaga took over the Tower of Druaga and the Blue Crystal Rod, and now rules over the kingdom. During the time Gil was enslaved, he got hurt and Ki aided him. Without his knowledge, the maiden Ki prayed to Ishtar and she gave her the task to recover the Blue Crystal Rod, but Ki is captured by Druaga in the top of the tower. When Gil discovered what happened, he asked the gods to help him have the power to rescue her, being granted with a magic golden armor. ''The Tower of Druaga In the game ''The Tower of Druaga, Gil faces the perils of the tower, and not only must Gil use his sword and shield to navigate through the labyrinthine floors of the tower, he must use his wit and memory to reveal the locations of the treasures contained on each floor, some of which are absolutely necessary for Gil's success. During his adventure, Gil becomes more powerful and he manages to recover the Blue Crystal Rod that was with Succubus, kill the demon Druaga, and rescue Ki. Gameplay-wise, Gil's strength increases as his equipment improves: ''The Return of Ishtar The game starts in the top of the Tower of Druaga. After saving Ki and obtaining the Blue Crystal Rod, Gil and Ki must find a way to exit the tower, which is now in ruins and filled with monsters. Gil starts the game with his strongest equipment from ''The Tower of Druaga and he can also be temporarily powered up by Ki's magic. The only enhancement he can obtain is the ability to deflect Magician spells with his sword by taking the fork in the Kitchen. ''The Blue Crystal Rod The ''The Blue Crystal Rod begins with Gil and Ki leaving the Tower of Druaga, and they talk with Ishtar, who gives them the task of returning the Blue Crystal Rod back to the sky. As the story is affected by the player's decisions, the destiny of Gilgamesh and Ki differ. Most of the endings have Gil becoming the king of Babilym. ''The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon ''The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon happens three years after Druaga's defeat. Gil and Ki would soon marry, but a evil sorceress named Skulld captured Ki and took her to the ruins of the Tower of Druaga. Gil goes after her but is defeated by Skulld, and she creates a barrier in the area. He awakens in his room and goes after the Chronos Orbs, which is the source of Skulld's powers. After destroying the orbs, Skulld loses her powers and the barrier is gone, allowing Gil to save Ki. However, Ki and Skulld disappear, and he travels to a sanctuary to ask Ishtar what happened. Ishtar explains the reason they disappeared and that the Blue Crystal Rod obtained by him was a fake, and to make Ki return, Gil must return in time and defeat Druaga again, this time obtaining the real Blue Crystal Rod. Gil succeeds and than returns the Blue Crystal Rod to Anu. ''Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga Gil appears in the story and can be summoned with a Creature Card. ''Druaga Online: The Story of Aon Gilgamesh is one of the four playable character in the game, and a young version of him appears assisting Young Ki in her past. A divine message given as an ominous dream guided Gilgamesh to the ruins in the outskirts of Babylim, where he is reunited with goddess Ishtar and learned of Druaga's revival, with a future of destruction approaching the human world. In order to save the human race from the destroyed future, he went to the world Aon, which is said to be in between the heaven and earth, were he must get the "Oracle Drive" with Princess Inana. Gilgamesh flew to Aon with the power of Ishtar. When he awakened, there was a vast grassland. Even though confused with the unknown world, in the outskirts of a nearby village, he helped a mysterious warrior (Walküre) that had been surrounded by Druaga's demon army. Thus Gilgamesh learns the situation in this world and that Princess Inana is in the sacred land Ishtario. The sacred place was dominated by the demon army. While Gilgamesh proceeded to subdue the demons, on the way he helped "Young Ki", who was trapped. With the signs of incidents it was not hard to imagine that Princess Inana also had to be rescued, but the mysterious giant Xeovalga appeared, and furthermore the demon army soldiers attacked. After annihilating the demon army, Gilgamesh faced the mysterious giant, but Walküre and three children appeared and told each other that they are not enemies. Princess Inana requested Gilgamesh to participate in the holy battle and handed him the "Oracle Drive" and "Dimensional Mirror". Gilgamesh, in accordance with the guidance of the Oracle Drive, in order to preempt Druaga, first went to the holy dragon Quox to consult him alongside Inana and the others. Gilgamesh arrived in the cave that the holy dragon Quox is said to live, but the cave had been closed by a barrier. Princess Inana says that an amulet is needed to neutralize the barrier. Before Gilgamesh can go out to look for the amulet, Chrome Knight appears to fight Gil, having great hatred for him. Afterwards, with the magic power of the amulet and green rod, Princess Inana cancels the barrier to Quox's cave. Although they managed to enter Quox's lair, the holy dragon attacked the intruders as soon as it saw them. Apparently it has been deranged by the demon's powerful miasma. Combat was inevitable in order to return its senses. In the end of the battle, Quox regained its sanity and says: "In order to fulfill what you desire, you need the legendary Rainbow Crystal Rod from the Aon royal family. However, the rod is also targeted by the demon army. The spirits of Goal Ruins should have it..." Following Quox's advice, the heroes travel beyond the Marh Desert and reach the Goal Ruins, where they are welcomed by spirits: "The rod shall be given only to the ruler of Aon! No exceptions!" Being unable to reach their objective, the heroes have no choice but to fight against the ancient covenant spirits. In the end of the fierce battle, the spirits are subdued and they give the Indigo Rod. They explain that a long time ago, the Rainbow Rod was split into seven parts and hidden in different parts of Aon. The Indigo Rod was one of the parts, and the Green Rod with Inana was other. The heroes start searching for the other parts. Thankfully, Ishtar gives a clue of where to find another rod. During the quest to return to seven rods into one, Princess Inana disappeared in the snowy mountains. She later reappears and asks Gil to give her the rod. Suspicious, Gil questions her and discovers that she is Succubus. Revealing herself, Succubus summons Druaga's knights to attack. While fighting against the knights, Gil finds the real Inana, but he is overwhelmed by the large amount of enemies and is cornered on a bridge. Despite the odds, he manages to save Inana. After collecting the seven rods, the heroes and Princess Inana return to the Holy Land Ishtario. However, the place somehow became a den of evil dragons. The ceremony to combine the seven rods into the Rainbow Rod can't be done with them in the way, and they are forced to fight against them. With the Rainbow Rod, they follow the trail of Druaga's forces to reach the demon castle Gal Aon Adem, a hellish place surrounded with lava. After passing through several enemies and traps, Chrome Knight appears to challenge Gil again. Among the flames, the heroes see an ominous figure sitting in the castle's throne. It is the demon Druaga. To counter the demonic power unleashed by him, Princess Inana assists in the battle by using the Rainbow Crystal Rod to restrain his power. Even with most of his power sealed, Druaga is a fearsome foe. Gilgamesh temporarily lost his courage, and with it his protection of the gods, resulting on him falling back to Babylim. In order to obtain the advice and protection of the god Anu, Gil went to the Temple of Anu to the north to speak directly with the god. Hearing his prayers, Anu appears and gives him a trial: Gil must defeat a copy of himself. After passing Anu's test, Gil recovers his powers and climbs the Tower of Druaga to return to Aon. On the top floor, Chrome Knight appears to face Gil again. Back to Aon, Gil reunites with the others and the consult Quox again before returning to Druaga's castle. Afterwards the heroes defeat their rivals, Gate, and finally Druaga. Other appearances Although Gil was absent in the story of ''The Quest of Ki, he appears in the end of the extra floors with Ki to compliment the player. In the crossover Namco × Capcom, Gil and Ki are playable characters as a single unit. Gil attacks at close range and Ki at long distances. They can also use a Multiple Assault with Arthur from the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. In the Namco Museum Volume 3, the opening scene shows Gil inside the Tower of Druaga, where he opens a treasure chest and is surprised to find Pac-Man inside. He also appears walking in the loading screen and fights against Druaga in the hidden room. Gil appears in the opening from Namco Museum Volume 4. In other media Anime In the anime reboot The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk and The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk, Gilgamesh is the hero that defeated Druaga 80 years ago and now rules as a benevolent king. In The Aegis of Uruk, Gilgamesh moved to Meskia and Pazuzu attempted to assassinate him while sleeping, but he survived the attack. In the last episode, Gilgamesh killed his aide Marf. In The Sword of Uruk, it's revealed Gilgamesh was cursed by Druaga with immortality, and during the anime he has an erratic behavior. He slowly becomes a tyrant, and the people revolt against him. Gilgamesh dies and in the last episode his spirit watches his funeral with Ki. Kaaya is his great-granddaughter. Gamebooks Gil appears in several Gamebooks based on the series. Other games *Gilgamesh is a title the player can obtain in Tales of Phantasia by obtaining all The Tower of Druaga items present on the game. * Gil appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a downloadable Mii Fighter costume that became available on February 3rd, 2016. Gil is also one of the Namco characters that appear in Pac-Man's up taunt. Gallery NM3ToD01Gil.png|Gil in The Tower of Druaga. gilca.png|Concept artwork of Gil for The Tower of Druaga. gilanki.png|Concept artwork of Gil and Ki for The Tower of Druaga. Gamesh.png|''The Tower of Druaga''. ToD PCE Tower.png|''The Tower of Druaga'' (PC Engine version). ToD PCE Chest.png|''The Tower of Druaga'' (PC Engine version). ToD PCE Gil.png|''The Tower of Druaga'' (PC Engine version). NoDGil.jpg|Gil in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. DOGil.gif|Gil in Druaga Online: The Story of Aon. ToDRoBGil.png|Gil from The Tower of Druaga: The Recovery of Babylim. AnimeGil.png|Gil in the anime. AnimeGilKing.png|King Gil in the anime. BCRGil.png|Gil in The Blue Crystal Rod. BCRGilArmor1.png|Gil with the golden armor in The Blue Crystal Rod. BCRGilArmor2.png|Gil with the hyper armor in The Blue Crystal Rod. Bcr1.png|Gil and Ki outside the Tower of Druaga in the manual for The Blue Crystal Rod. Bcr2.png|Various images of Gil in the manual for The Blue Crystal Rod. Bcr3.png|Various images of Gil and Ki in the manual for The Blue Crystal Rod. Bcrg.png|Gil and Ki in the manual for The Blue Crystal Rod. Doruga.png|Promotional artwork featuring Gil, Ki, Ishtar, Druaga, Succubus, and Quox. File:Gilgameshfromnamcovolthree.png|Gil in Namco Museum Volume 3. File:Gilsfearispacman.png|Gil surprised to see Pac-Man come out of a treasure chest. File:Gilwaitingscreen.png|Gil appears in the loading screen in Namco Museum Vol. 3. SAGil.png|Gilgamesh from Sugoroku Adventure: The Tower of Druaga Pac-Man Monsters - Gil.png|Gil in Pac-Man Monsters Pac-Man Monsters - Prince Gilgamesh.png|Prince Gilgamesh in Pac-Man Monsters Pac-Man Monsters - Legendary Hero Gil.png|Legendary Hero Gil in Pac-Man Monsters Sengoku Puzzle Animal Daikassen - Gil.png|''Sengoku Puzzle!! Animal Daikassen'' Famista Dream Match Gil.png|''Famista Dream Match'' kemono.png|Promotional artwork of Gil and Ki. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters